Un jour tu sera une histoire
by larissita
Summary: Alors que Caspian vas mourir, il raconte une dernière histoire à son fils. L'histoire du roi qu'il avait aimé et perdu car un monde les séparait, celui qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre dans la mort. Et alors que sa vie finit, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser un peu plus à lui, Edmund le Juste.


_Un jour tu seras une histoire pour quelqu'un_

Rilian, prochain roi de Narnia, s'approcha du lit où se trouvait son père. Les années avaient tourné le beau jeune homme en un homme plein de sagesse. Tout pouvait se lire sur lui, la fatigue de régner, les cicatrices des combats menées et gagnés et ses yeux hantés par un fantôme dont il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à son fils qui pourtant se doutait de la vérité. Rilian s'assit aux côtés de son père, il savait que la vie de son père n'avait pas été aussi heureuse qu'elle aurait dû.

Barely asleep, when I got the call.

Drove through the night, till I made it home.

And in his last few breaths I heard.

Eighty-one years of wisdom learned

- Te voilà enfin, mon fils. Ne parle pas maintenant, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire... Il y a très longtemps, bien avant de rencontrer ta mère, je n'étais pas roi de Narnia bien que mon père l'ait été avant moi. Mon oncle l'avait tué et avait volé le trône, et moi trop jeune, je n'avais rien pu faire.

- ...

- A ce moment-là, j'ai fugué avec l'aide de mon professeur. Il m'avait raconté toutes sortes de choses, les narniens n'étaient pour moi que des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants et pourtant, ils étaient toujours là, des animaux qui parlent, des druides et des hybrides. C'était incroyable ! Et pour eux, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma place mais, plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais de difficultés. Et c'est au plus bas que j'ai reçu de l'aide. Quatre rois et reines de l'âge d'or de Narnia, ils semblaient jeunes mais leurs yeux montraient la vieillesse de millénaires.

Born in the south when the country was down

Somehow found work when no work could be found.

Drafted to war, eighteen so young.

But when it was through his fight had just begun.

-Et, au milieu de sa famille, il y avait Edmund, celui qui se faisait le moins remarquer mais qui était, au fond, le pilier des rois et la raison même. Son frère était le grand roi mais c'est Edmund qui le conseillait, c'est lui qui s'était chargé des négociations. Il n'était pas dit le juste pour rien. Il était le troisième entre eux et pourtant, il combattait d'une merveilleuse façon en plus d'être... époustouflant.

-C'est lui qui t'a hanté toutes ces années n'est-ce pas?

-Il était tout simplement incroyable, un peu comme un flocon de neige, même si en le touchant nos doigts se glacent, on est tout simplement obligé de recommencer. Alors que Peter et Lucy se ressemblaient grandement, Edmund était assez unique bien qu'il ait des ressemblances avec Susan. Alors que le plus vieux et la plus jeune étaient châtains aux yeux caramels et que Susan avait des yeux bleus, Edmund avaient les yeux les plus noirs que je n'ai jamais vus. Sa peau était si blanche et si pure, ses cheveux aussi noirs que ces yeux et son visage étaient un accord de traits de finesse et de virilité. Il est la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vue.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Oui... Je m'entendais très bien avec lui. Mais sa sœur Susan me tournait autours et lors de sa première visite, je ne savais pas encore à quel point regarder sa sœur qui n'était qu'une pâle copie de lui, était une erreur.

And he said...

You can't find truth without the hurt

You won't know peace without a fight

It always matters how you live your life.

-Ils sont donc repartis et j'ai passé trois longues années à ne penser qu'à lui, et enfin, lui et Lucy sont revenus. J'étais si heureux de les voir, ils étaient mes seuls égaux. Et lui était encore plus magnifique mais moi, j'étais trop vieux pour lui, ils ne vieillissaient pas. En ce moment même; il doit peut-être avoir 18 ans alors que j'ai déjà 81 ans, toute une vie pour moi et rien pour lui. Le temps ne les atteint que si peu. Lors de leur première fois à Narnia, ils y ont passé près de 15 ans et une fois de retour dans leur monde, ils avaient l'âge qu'ils avaient quand leurs pieds ont foulé Narnia. Lors de leur deuxième visite, durant mon vivant, Edmund m'aidait dans toutes les décisions que je prenais. Il était le roc dont j'avais eu tellement besoin tout au long de ma vie, je l'aimais plus que tout. J'aurais donné Narnia sur un plateau d'argent pour pouvoir passer une minute de plus avec lui. Pourtant, il était celui qui me remettait à ma place. Il me disait souvent que j'étais roi de Narnia, que c'était mon devoir, que je n'avais pas le choix.

And only time will tell

All of the things you do right now

The love that you've found

Will be passed down to everyone.

Someday you'll be a story to someone.

-On s'est aimé durant tout le voyage, mais il a dû repartir.

-Alors pourquoi est-il reparti ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air de vous aimer, il ne t'aimait pas assez ?

-Bien au contraire, on s'aimait trop, mais on était, avant tout, rois de Narnia. Son devoir et le mien passaient avant, même si ce simple fait me donnait envie de partir et de tout détruire derrière moi. Et ensuite... j'ai rencontré ta mère et il m'a fait faire cette horrible promesse...

He found his wife

And she helped him heal

He was her sword and she was his shield.

Tried to make sure the family

Could always endure the pain that life could bring,

-Quelle promesse ?

-Celle de me marier à ta mère car elle était ce qu'il me fallait...

-Pas ce que tu voulais.

-Non, jamais ce que j'ai voulu, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pu avoir pour elle. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé mais je n'ai jamais pu l'aimer comme elle m'aimait, bien que ce soit lui qui m'ait fait promettre. Chaque moment avec ta mère avait le goût amer de la trahison. Pourtant, ensemble, nous avons pu faire durer la paix et j'ai été plus qu'heureux à ta naissance. Narnia avait un héritier pour être roi après moi et, pour ma part, j'avais le fils que j'avais pourtant voulu avoir avec un autre. Nous avons tout fait pour que tu sois bien malgré nos propres problèmes.

And he said...

Don't ever think that you've got time

Cause you can't stop the passing years

So don't ever lose yourself inside your fears

-Et il n'est plus jamais revenu ?

-Non, plus jamais mais chaque jour loin de lui, je me répète ses mots avant de partir. Je répète aussi la promesse que je lui aie fait faire en retour. Il me disait la nuit que nous serions de nouveaux ensemble à la fin, il me disait souvent que le temps passait si vite que je ne ferai plus attention à chaque instant sans lui.

-Mais tu as senti ce temps, n'est-ce pas?

-Chaque seconde était une éternité d'agonie. Pourtant, j'ai enduré chaque moment avec un masque pour le bien de ce monde, pour faire durer la paix.

One day I'll have a child of my own

And I'll share the light that I've been shown

And say those words that I was told long ago.

- Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, et chaque jour, je me suis appliqué à te les enseigner. Je sais que tu feras un merveilleux roi de Narnia. N'oublie jamais que les devoirs passent toujours avant tes propres désirs. Ne te laisse jamais aveugler pas les autres ou par la colère. Et surtout, sache que je t'aime autant que j'ai pu, Rilian.

-Je vous aime aussi, père. Ne vous en faites pas.

I'll say only time will tell All of the things you do right now

The love that you've found

Will be passed down to everyone

Someday you'll be a story to someone.

Caspian sourit pour la toute dernière fois. Tout irait bien maintenant. Il verrait bientôt Edmund à nouveaux. Il lui avait tant manqué. Le prochain ancien roi regarda son fils qui le fixait également. Caspian fixa les yeux de son fils qui ressemblaient tellement à ceux d'Edmund. Ces yeux l'avaient longuement aidé à tenir, les regarder chaque jour était revoir une partie de celui qu'il aimait. Il ferma les yeux imaginant pour ce qui serait la dernière fois le visage de son amant et laissa sortir un dernier soupir.

Rilian regarda longuement son père, et, quand il sut que c'était fini, il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Dans sa chambre, il y avait plusieurs tableaux. Le premier contenait quatre enfants dans lequel le garçon le plus jeune regardait vers une forêt sombre alors que les trois autres avançaient vers la plaine lumineuse. La deuxième montrait son père jeune avec les quatre enfants et malgré le fait que celle qui devait être Susan était accroché à son bras, il regardait le garçon qui semblait briller, de l'autre côté. Le troisième le montrait de nouveaux avec le magnifique garçon, son père avait un bras autours de ses épaules et une jeune fille les regardait avec un sourire qui disait qu'elle avait tout compris. La dernière peinture paraissait beaucoup plus ancienne et on y voyait quatre hommes et femmes déjà adultes, les anciens rois et reines de Narnia à l'âge d'or.


End file.
